Fated Fortunes
by BellaRu
Summary: Abigail, a young woman bored by the monotony of her professional career, asks for a different reality-and is granted one.
1. Secretarial Woes

First things first-I own nothing but my original character, Abigail Essler.

That said, this is my first crack at creative writing, as I usually write technical/political bodies of work. Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism, advice, etc. would be more than welcome.

Thanks! :)

Secretarial Woes

April, 2009

Abigail was diligently trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. "I understand your frustrations sir, however the Congressman is unable to submit your tax return to the IRS on your behalf." A few choice profanitys, and many insults later, Abigail politely ended the phone call. Answering telephones in a newly elected Congressional office was definitely not the civil service job she dreamt of, and she was rapidly discovering her penchant for 'losing calls.'

Not to say Abigail wasn't a hard-working young lady, quite the opposite actually. She knew that she had an unhealthy desire for perfection, in both her personal and professional lives. However for some reason, fielding vitriolic phone calls was not something Abigail felt she could endure for much longer. _How can someone be so horrible to a complete stranger? It's not my fault he didn't file his taxes correctly!_

All shop talk aside, Abigail was quite pleased when, at 4:15, 'inclement weather' shut down the entire federal government, and she found herself heading home when she would normally be chained to a desk.

With two extra hours gifted to her evening, Abigail endeavored to find the most relaxing activity available to her. Glancing around her room, her eyes fell on her ever growing stack of library books. Deciding that her day in front of the computer screen was sufficient literary exposure, she opted to seek tranquility in the form of a bubble bath.

After undressing and crossing the creaking floor of her rented bedroom, she grabbed her fluffiest towel, and after wrapping it tight about her chest, tip toed to the bathroom down the hall. Shortly thereafter, hot steam and lavender filled the small room as Abigail sunk into the cloud of bubbles. _I'm too young to be this exhausted. _And it was true, at twenty-three, she was burned-out, overly stressed and very ready for retirement. _That's what I get for taking a job as a politician's punching bag. _

Straight out of college, Abigail was fortunate to be offered a position in a field that was germane to her Political Science degree, however she was surprised by the amount of angry and bitter constituents who felt it was their responsiblity to yell and scream at her for the Congressman's decisions. _Abby, enough. This is your free time, enjoy yourself. _

Deciding that she would no longer dwell on the negative and downright grumpy callers, Abigail sought to clear her mind. _Where is the most tr__anquil and relaxing place I could imagine? Where would I go, if I could go anywhere in the world? _Almost immediately, she pictured camping and sitting around a crackling fire pit with her family. _Good Lord, I miss them. Why am I out here all by myself? What I wouldn't give to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Please Lord, I know this is not where I am meant to be, just take me away from these resentful and antagonistic constituents! Anywhere would be better than here! _

Almost immediately after that thought crossed her mind, Abigail began to notice the waters of her bathtub were rippling. Confused, and quite apprehensive, she froze expecting the bathwater to still, yet it began a cyclonic swirl around her body. Quickly, Abigail reached for the sides of the tub to stand up, yet as she rose, the walls of the shower seemed to grow further away as she felt the floor of the bathtub disappear under her feet.


	2. A Timely Rescue

Thanks for giving Fated Fortunes a read! Again, only Abigail is mine.

Any constructive feedback is appreciated. Happy Thursday everyone!

A Timely Rescue

Her feet were the first to register the change, but the rest of her body was not far behind. As much as Abigail couldn't grasp or believe what she was feeling, the numbingly cold water she was immersed in testified to the fact that she was most definitely no longer in her bathtub. Although the mystery of her location weighed heavily on her mind, her more immediate concern was finding the surface.

The cyclonic suction that transported Abigail from the bathtub to wherever she was currently submerged had her disoriented and oxygen-deprived. In an attempt to grasp her bearings, she stilled her body, and began to feel the gentle pull of gravity. With a few remaining coherent thoughts flashing across her mind, she deduced that swimming in the opposite direction was the best shot at survival. Finally, the waters began to lighten and with a last burst of energy, she broke the surface.

After many deep gulps of beautiful, life-giving air, Abigail's mind began to race. _What the hell just happened? Where on Earth am I? _Whilst treading water,she frantically took in her surroundings, hoping to find some semblance of familiarity. To her periphery, she sighted something other than endless water. Although it was unfamiliar, she could see brown cliffs and a golden shoreline in the distance. _Definitely not the Potomac River._

As much as the rational portion of her mind screamed at her to head for shore, she could not will her legs to kick forward. _What if I can never get back?_ Knowing she could never find the precise location once she left, Abigail took a large gulp of air, and dove downwards. She was frantically searching for clues or signs explaining how she found herself thousands of yards out at sea. _If I was supernaturally transported, shouldn't there be a return portal or something? There has to be, there always is! _Images of Alice peering into the rabbit hole and Harry Potter reaching for a portkey fueled her determination to find some catalyst for a return journey.

It was fruitless. The water grew dimmer the further down she ventured, until she could no longer hold her breath and had to return to the surface. When additional return journeys yielded no clues, she caught her breath and resigned herself to swimming towards land.

Abigail was getting nowhere. After what she estimated to be twenty minutes of strenuous efforts, she turned onto her back and began pathetically kicking forwards. _Abby, you are this out of shape after five months at a desk job? Pull it together! _As the minutes quickly turned to hours, she felt as though she was no closer to solid ground than when she first began. Her shoulders ached, her legs were growing stiff, and lost all feeling in her fingers and toes. _How is this happening? This afternoon you were answering phone calls, and now you're having to worry about drowning! _

"Stop it, everything will be fine. You'll figure this out." _Will I? _

As the sun began to set, and the water grew dark and choppy, Abigail recognized that the likelihood of her survival diminished with each passing minute. Willing her body to respond once more, she shut her eyes and focused on covering as much distance as was physically possible with her diminished reserves.

Perhaps that was how a large sailing vessel caught her by surprise, but in her immense relief, she did not care. The pale moon shone off the swan figurehead as the boat steadily came in her direction. Indiscernible shouts from the deck sounded frantic as she realized she had been sighted. Abigail prayed that her body would last long enough to be pulled from the water, and struggled to keep her head above water. With her eyes dipping below the surface, she saw two dark-haired men leap from the railing and plunge into the dark waves.

Hands reached through the veil of black and grasped her forearms, pulling her towards the boat when she could no longer tread water. Minutes later, Abigail was being pulled up the side of the hull by one of her rescuers who had his arm under her shoulders and held her body tight to his chest.

"Lothie! Lothiriel, open your eyes!" Hearing the voice's insistence, Abigail obeyed and was greeted by a very relieved and smiling young man. As she continued gripping his waist, he squeezed her in a tight hug and kissed her crown.

"We were so worried about you Lothiriel, thank the Valar that Elphir sighted you!" Too exhausted to be appropriately confused, Abigail allowed her body to be passed over the railing to another man who quickly stood her up and gently placed a soft velvet cloak about her shoulders.

"Sister, are you well?" _Sister? Lothiriel?_ Through her haze of exhaustion, Abigail realized that they had believed her to be their missing sister.

"I'm sorry? Thank you for saving me, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else." She pulled the cloak tight about her, and looked into three very confused faces.

"Lothiriel, what is wrong?" The tallest of the three took a step in her direction, which she instinctively countered with a step backwards.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to your sister, but my name is Abigail." She caught the three dark-haired men exchange glances, and looking past them saw that the crew had also stopped and began staring at her.

Panic began to rapidly rise in her chest. The past few hours had been confusing and exhausting, and now she was even more bewildered. Abigail's eyes grew wide as the deck began to spin. _This has got to be one horrendous nightmare. Wake up, Abby! _All three men jumped after her as her legs began to buckle and her body swayed. Darkness began to cloud her vision as her mind and body gave into to the fatigue.


	3. Identity Crisis

Thanks for reading! As a reminder, I only own Abigail.

Happy Friday everyone! Please review! Feedback is essential to any creative growth! You don't want me to be stunted now do you?—Bella

Identity Crisis

Abigail knew instantly that she was naked, and this realization jolted her awake. While the bed she sat up in brooked no cause for alarm, the velvet cloak covering her nakedness raised some concern. _Where did I get this? Wait, no! _The fact that she had not been dreaming was reinforced by the tell-tale sway of the room. With no porthole to provide even lunar illumination, Abigail listened and heard muted voices through the walls to her right.

Feeling around with her feet, she shuffled herself to the far side of the room, and felt the grooves of a door frame under her fingers. With no doorknobs to be found, she grasped a flat hatch and lifted it until she felt the door sway towards her. Peeking her head around the corner, she saw a faint light at the end of the hallway, and pulled the soft velvet cloak tight as she stepped across the threshold and closed the door firmly behind her.

Feeling some semblance of control now that she was back on her two feet, the practical part of her brain argued that there must be a logical explanation for this gross mistake. Determined to discover what happened and where she was, Abigail followed the voices and was ready to round the corner to make her presence known when she overheard their conversation.

"Stranger magic has come to Middle-Earth, what if she _isn't_ Lothie?"

"Erchiron, you pulled her out of the water, you saw the state she was in, perhaps her mind is simply fatigued. The best thing is that she sleep and regain her strength."

"What will we tell Father if there are no changes? With the stress of waiting for war, how will he handle hearing that his youngest daughter is mentally compromised?" Abigail bristled at being referred to as such, and was tempted to reveal her presence when a soft whisper held her feet in place.

"I don't know, he barely endured through Mother's illness."

Recognizing that she was intruding on a very private exchange, she silently backed down the hallway. _I am Abigail Kessler, I was born on November 3, 1984 to Thomas and Susan Kessler. I know who I am! But then how can they be so certain that I am their sister? _She loudly exhaled and leaned back against the door. Moments later, she was startled when the two young men made their way down the hall, in her direction.

"Loth…Forgive me, my lady, are you feeling more rested?" The shorter of the two brothers spoke to her as if she was a skittish doe.

"I am, thank you. Is there anywhere we could talk? I would like to straighten out any confusion that either of us may have."

"Of course, however there is a chill in the air. Would you prefer to change into something more…well something more?" Elphir ruefully smiled at her. She reflexively wrapped the cloak tight, but nodded in the affirmative.

"That would be great, thanks."

"Let me retrieve something closer to your size, Erchiron's shirts would be far too large."

With that the shorter brother stepped past her into the bedroom she had been sleeping in. Immediately to the left of the entrance was a candelabra containing a very short stump of wax, yet when lit, it reflected off a mirror placed just behind it, and illuminated a fair amount of the room. Crossing the room and opening the bureau, the brother reached in and pulled out a long sleeved blue linen shirt and black pants reminiscent of modern day leggings. In the next cupboard over, there were shoes of various sizes. "Fortunately, we saved a pair of boots from my youth. They may yet be slightly too large, but they are better than bare feet."

Nodding in gratitude, Abigail closed the door behind the brothers who vacated the room to give her privacy as she dressed. Hesitant to drop the warm velvet cloak, she hastily pulled the pants up under its canopy. Donning the linen shirt, she again wrapped the cloak around her shoulders as she reached down to pull the boots up her calves.

She slowly walked over to the candelabra, and gazed at her reflection in the small mirror. Her long, dark hair was starting to curl as it dried, and her bright blue eyes were red around the edges from fatigue. Patting her cheeks in an effort to perk up, she took a deep breath and went to figure out where she was.

"We don't sound similar." _We sound identical._ Elphir and Erchiron had just finished describing the mysterious Lothiriel, and Abigail had to admit, they had described her perfectly. Not only did they know her every scar and dimple, they knew she was slightly pigeon-toed, and that she often talked in her sleep. They described her desire for a big family, her love for animals, and her stubborn competitiveness. "You could be talking about a number of people."

Elphir grinned inwardly as he heard the doubt in her assertion. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Either way, we should not rush to any hasty conclusions."

"That's fair." _I don't know what he thinks time will change, but that's fine with me. _"Where exactly are we? I know you said we are sailing the coast of Belfalas, but where, precisely is that?"

Reaching across the table they were sitting around, Erchiron found and unrolled a very weathered piece of parchment. Placing ivory paperweights on each of the four corners to keep the pages flat, he began to point out their geographical bearing. "We set out from Dol Amroth a fortnight ago, and have been patrolling up and down the coast. This was our third voyage South, but now that we have found you, we are able to once again turn North and sail home."

"What happened to your sister, to Lothiriel? Why were you sailing the coast to find her?" Abigail instantly regretted the question when both Elphir and Erchiron's faces fell. Looking between the two, she couldn't decide if it was sadness, regret, or pity in their eyes. Earnestly thinking of a safe change in topic, she pointed out the label 'Gondor' on the map. "I've heard of this before. It was in a book I read as a kid."

Eager to join her new thread of conversation, Erchiron and Elphir exchanged surprised glances. "That's a good sign, considering it is our homeland." The latter said as he smiled at her.

"And Rohan, Edoras, Minas Tirith… These are all familiar." Abigail pointed to their respective locations as her mind raced. _If these are real places, then what of the story occurring on their lands? Could I truly be in a fictitious world?_

"They are all part of Middle-Earth." Erchiron said matter-of-factly.

_Yes, I definitely could be. _


	4. Strategic Deliberations

Thanks for staying with Fated Fortunes! I'm enjoying it so far, and I would love to hear what you're thinking, so please review!

A special thank you goes to my first reviewer Katara97—hope these paragraphs are easier for you to read!

All the best,

Bella

Strategic Deliberations

Abigail needed time. Time to think, time to process, time to figure out the nonsensical predicament she found herself in. Elphir and Erchiron, while well-intentioned, only served to confuse her more. Elphir, the oldest and shorter of the two, was able to keep from calling her 'sister' more often than the younger Erchiron. Yet Erchiron, she discerned, must have been very close with his sister. Every time he caught himself referring to her as 'Lothiriel,' he apologized profusely, and Abby's heart broke for him. Seeing the obvious devastation in his eyes, Abigail again began questioning her understanding of her existence. _Is it possible? Surely an entire ship can't be mistaken. _

With so many unknown components at work, the past two days of sailing North had been tumultuous. Although Abby found she enjoyed the two brothers company more than she would have thought possible and that their presence was comforting and familiar, the realization of this was disconcerting and confusing. One moment she would find herself laughing at the brother's antics, and the next she'd be holding back tears for the family she wondered if she'd ever see again.

_They probably think I've been kidnapped._ Aware that it would be impossible for authorities to ever find a body, Abby knew that if she was unable to return, it would be years before her parents would be able to find closure. This realization broke Abigail's heart and try as she might, there was nothing she could tell herself to ease that ache.

Unfortunately, Abigail's time of contemplation was drawing to a close, as Erchiron informed her that they would reach the castle at Dol Amroth the following evening. This news prompted Abigail to request another meaningful conversation with the two brothers. If she was going to be thrust into this world, she needed to know exactly what she would be facing.

To that end, Abigail found herself sitting at the same table with a map of Middle-Earth again spread before her. _I can hardly remember the finer details, but I can recall the book's major events. What has happened, and what has yet to occur? _Deciding that frankness would be essential to any worthwhile developments, Abigail began the conversation by asking the two brothers what they knew of the One Ring. _Could you be less tactful Abby? _Immediately, she regretted the brashness, especially when Elphir rose and hastily shut the door to the galley.

"I'm sorry, I forget myself. I just so badly want to know the reason for my presence here, I don't mean to alarm you." Immediately, Abby began questioning herself. _Should I tell them anything? Wouldn't it help them to know of future events? How much could I change the story anyways? _Just as quickly, her brain screamed in opposition. _No! Bad idea! Keep your mouth shut! _

Frowning, she remembered Madeline L'Engle's A Wrinkle in Time. Meddling in the future of Middle-Earth could not bode well. Besides, she knew that the Ring was to be destroyed, meaning that no good could come of her efforts. At that moment, Abigail promised herself that for the sake of everyone in this world, she would not disclose anything to anyone.

"Abigail, I understand your frustrations. Being so lost cannot be an easy burden to bear; however, you must be more discreet." Elphir's brows furrowed, but he was not angry with her. "While I would tell you if I knew, that is not knowledge I have been privy to."

_Has Prince Imrahil been made aware of the council? When would Dol Amroth be informed of the Ring's discovery?_ To her surprise, Erchiron indirectly answered her silent question. "Father was, however, told of a summons from Rivendell. Our cousin Boromir was sent by Denethor on Gondor's behalf. He suspects it has something to do with the Ring."

"When was this? How long ago did Boromir leave?"

"A rider was dispatched the day of his departure, he reached Dol Amroth just as we began our search for Lothiriel." _About two weeks? How far is Rivendell from Gondor? Has he even arrived yet? _Her mind racing, Abigail began to scan the map. _What of Rohan? Was Theodred alive? Was Theoden's mind still his own? There are so many moving pieces! Damn! Why can't I remember the specifics? _

Leaning forward, Abigail looked intently at each of the brothers. "While many details elude me, I would be lying if I didn't tell you that I have knowledge of your world. I hope you will understand when I say I cannot disclose any of it." Silently beseeching them for approval, Abigail was much relieved when both brothers nodded.

"It would be very unwise of you to share anything further. To do so would put both Gondor and yourself at great risk. I share your belief that silence is the best course of action. But more than that, I wonder if, in the interest of your safety, it would be prudent for you to... I mean, it might be best if..." Elphir paused and looked uncomfortably at Abigail.

"What? Best if what?"

"If you portray yourself as Lothiriel," he firmly and deliberately stated. Erchiron looked between the two, and Abigail knew he would support his brother's idea. Even she, in the past couple days, had wondered if it would be safe to disclose her other-worldly identity to anyone else.

"I have contemplated the same thing, and while I also believe that this would be wise in my dealings with most people, I don't see how I would be able to disguise myself to your parents."

Again, Elphir spoke for the two, "Our Father would have to be informed of the present situation, I agree. Our Mother, however, passed away last Spring, so there is no need to tell her." Although Elphir was obviously still grieving, he attempted to ease her mind with a joke. _Nice one Abby, you've managed to fit both feet in your mouth tonight! _

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your loss."

"There is nothing to forgive Abby. You had no way of knowing." _Actually, I accidently eavesdropped on you the first night and overheard you mentioning her. _

Frustrated with herself, she began to contemplate the suggestion. _By impersonating this stranger, would I be able to still search for help or information about how to return home?_ _It might be contradictory of me to pursue these two very opposite courses of action, which would defeat the purpose of pretending to be Lothiriel. But it is likely unsafe and dangerous to all of Middle Earth for me to declare myself a stranger from another world. So search for a way home at the expense of risking the future of others? But this might not be real Abby! You have a life on Earth, with parents and a job waiting for you! Yes, but so do countless people here._

As much as Abigail missed her family, she could not put other people's lives at risk. She was determined to keep herself a secret. Once she set foot in Dol Amroth, she knew she must not speak of Abigail Kessler or Earth until the danger of her knowledge passed.

"Please tell me about Lothiriel," she asked as she wiped away a tear. _Cheer up, at least you won't have to answer stupid phone calls anymore._


End file.
